<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O kuchi ni amaishita ka? (Does the flavour suit you?) by vogue91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477519">O kuchi ni amaishita ka? (Does the flavour suit you?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91'>vogue91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500themes [87]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Food Kink, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I understand your deeply unhealthy relationship with food. But you should really understand my deeply unhealthy relationship with you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500themes [87]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O kuchi ni amaishita ka? (Does the flavour suit you?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title: </strong>O kuchi ni amaishita ka? (Does the flavour suit you?)</p><p><strong>Characters: </strong>Arioka Daiki, Yamada Ryosuke</p><p><strong>Pairing: </strong>Arioka/Yamada</p><p><strong>Rating: </strong>R</p><p><strong>Word count: </strong>380</p><p><strong>Prompt: </strong><a href="http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html">342. Crave</a>; <a href="http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html">29 – With food</a></p><p><strong>N/A: </strong>Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Title’s from Hey! Say! JUMP’s Chocolata.</p><p> </p><p>“Arioka Daiki, as a food enthusiast I really can’t condone the misuse of...”</p><p>Yamada stopped talking the moment his boyfriend got his tongue on him, which had been Daiki’s plan in the first place.</p><p>“I understand your deeply unhealthy relationship with food.” he told Ryosuke, cleaning his lips with his tongue, his eyes fixated on the younger. He then grabbed the bowl of melted chocolate he had left on the coffee table, letting some pour down Yamada’s groin. “But you should really understand my deeply unhealthy relationship with you. Besides, this is not misusing chocolate nor wasting it. I'm putting it to a very noble use.” he said, licking a line down his hip, almost getting to his cock, which got Ryosuke more than interested.</p><p>“It’s filthy, probably very unhygienic and we risk staining the couch and... god, <em>there</em>, Daiki, I...” Yamada got confused for a moment, Daiki’s tongue finally reaching his very painful, very chocolate-covered cock.</p><p>“We don’t risk staining anything if I get it all.” the elder pointed out with a smirk. “Don’t mess with something I <em>crave</em> so much, Ryo-chan. Just think that I'm just getting started, and that I haven’t put chocolate in any interesting place yet.” he said, hoping the younger got the hint. And, from the aroused look on his face, he had.</p><p>Yamada writhed, uncomfortably, but then he seemingly surrendered.</p><p>“Fine, just do as you please. Just be careful with the couch. And with me. And you better leave me some of that chocolate.” he muttered, crossing his arms.</p><p>Daiki laughed, nodding.</p><p>“Ok, here’s what. I’ll play with you some more, I’ll get you all nice and dirty and ready for me, and when I’ll be done you can get the bowl and do whatever you want with it. And me. Deal?”</p><p>Yamada got up, a mischievous grin of his face. He dipped a finger in the chocolate, spreading it on Daiki’s lips and then proceeding to lick them clean.</p><p>“Well, after all, I <em>am</em> a food enthusiast.” he murmured. “That does include you.”</p><p>Daiki held tight to his self-control and managed to smile for a moment, before rushing back to work, anxious to be done now.</p><p>He couldn’t wait to explore just how unhealthy his boyfriend’s relationship with food could actually get.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>